Character Creation
'Creating Characters for the Imperial Dungeons' When creating a character for this game, follow the Character Creation rules as per the Player's Handbook, but with the following differences: Name Please give your character a name that fits the setting and is serious! Generally characters from the Accord Lands use names that can be found in medieval English, French and Norse culture. The exception is characters from Suliaro (see below) who generally use names drawn from Hungarian culture. A list of typical names can be found here - it is intended as a guide, not a mandate. Alignment There is no restriction on character alignment. Race When choosing a character race, please choose one of the following races: *Human *Half-Elf *Half Orc *Dwarf *Elf *Gnome Class There are no restrictions on character class for explorers of the Imperial Dungeons Nationality Every character in the Imperial Dungeons originates from one of the Accord Lands . Please choose a country of origin from the list below: *Realm of Othery, a small but wealthy city state and the scene of the campaign's setting. Otherites are wealthy and urbane, but untrustworthy. *Kingdom of Vortigern, a large and heavily populated realm covered with forests and dominated by noble warlords. Vorterns are proud warriors and strong rulers, but arrogant. *Kingdom of Suliaro, a small, distant and culturally exotic realm. The Sulinese are cunning and unconventional thinkers but often struggle to understand foreigners. *Grand Duchy of Knagel, a mountainous, isolated and fervently religious realm that seeks to isolate itself from the rest of the world. Knagels are dedicated and honest, but fanatical. *Kingdom of Marlia, a vast, lightly populated wilderness populated by hardy foresters and settlers. Marls are resourceful and canny but arrogant. *Grand Duchy of Prester, a small coastal realm populated by feuding clans. Presters are loyal and gregarious but undisciplined. *Mordwick, a lawless island inhabited by pirates and rogues. Mords are a mix of people from the other lands, and are generally pitied for their harsh existence. Although your character's nationality will not affect your characters' statistics, it will determine how some NPCs will react to you. Archon The faith of the Archons is universally practiced in Aeol; although people dispute the teachings of the Archons and the meanings of their words, nobody disputes that they exist. Even the heresy that is the Church of the Inner Sea does not deny the existence of the Archons. As such, your character must choose a patron Archon from the list below. This has no mechanical effects, except for Clerics, who must choose a domain related to their Archon (see below). Important Note: Although each Archon has an alignment, this is not a restriction on their followers. A character may choose any Archon that seems appropriate regardless of their alignment. *Vaad, Lawful Good Archon of Justice. Order Domain (see link) or Protection Domain (see link) *Toulou, Neutral Good Archon of Nature. Nature Domain or Life Domain. *Unknown Archon, Chaotic Good Archon of Mystery. Trickery Domain (see link) or Secrets Domain (see link) *Kavas, Lawful Neutral Archon of Knowledge. Knowledge Domain or Light Domain. *Iaxtra, Neutral Archon of Darkness. Night Domain (see link) or Moon Domain (see link) *The Enigma, Chaotic Neutral Archon of Luck. Luck Domain (see link) or Fate Domain (see link) *Wessling, Lawful Evil Archon of Wealth. Thievery Domain (see link) or Wealth Domain (see link) *Radu, Neutral Evil Archon of Strength. War Domain or Rage Domain (see link) *Yassa, Chaotic Evil Archon of Purity. Primordial Fire Domain (see link) or Zeal Domain (see link - ignore the setting-specific background info) *The Church of the Inner Sea , Neutral Good Heresy focused on human divinity. Clerics of the Inner Sea are apostates from one of the Archonal Churches, so determine which Archon your character worshipped before they became apostate and choose those domains. There are some Clerics who have somehow acquired powers through the Inner Sea - how they do this is unknown, but if a player wants to play such a Cleric, they use the Light Domain and the Protection Domain (see link).